User blog:Bantha117/Robin Hood vs Zorro - ORRBoUDQ (OGTTIAL) Season 2
ZORROOOO (ZORRO (ZORRO)) who makes the sign of the Z! That tune does not get out of your head. It’s another MunKitteh special! You know, that series without a schedule, but still attempting one. Still gunning for every 2 weeks. Hopefully we got that down this time. But onto this battle in particular: This was actually the last battle of the season we picked. Every other battle was set pretty early on, but this one was spur of the moment with a hole in our schedule. Still, I’m glad we did it, and not just to fill a slot. While first writing, this suggestion was never one that stood out. But the more I got into this one, the more it interested me. STOCholm Syndrome, perhaps. Really though, there’s not enough Robin Hood in ERB, or in fanmades. Zorro either. Let’s change that. Tigger’s Note: This suggestion came out of where a career in theoretical mathematics will take you. Yep, nowhere. I haven’t seen Robin Hood vs Zorro for a fanmade at all, so let’s pioneer some shit. Also, good Zorro fonts are non-existent riperonipotato Beat Robin Hood vs Zorro OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! OH GOD! THAT TITLE IS ABSURDLY LONG! VERSUS BEGIN! Zorro: (begins at 0:16) Daring air with flair, it's Merida and her Merry Men! With them all the time, sure it’s a Maid you’ll be marryin'? Out the bright full moon's night comes a hero declaring: I’ll mark a Z on the coffin for this scoundrel I’ll be buryin’. I’m Zorro (Zorro!), a fox so cunning and free! You’re a homoerotic HoboCop cartoon Hunger kitty. Leave you dreading to tread on my turf when I start to spit. Out the Hood I’ll proper pop a piper Peter till he’s panicked. Robin Hood: (Begins at 0:37) Straight outta Sherwood came the brave Sir Robin Hood, Whose rhymes were sure good against a knave who'd oughta look Before shooting disses like arrows, when soft as balsa wood. Out of the mouth of this lout came lines that were nada good. Clad in Lincoln green, keen to lead my (Merry Men!) Even Norman lords can't sword-to-sword with this (champion!) So poke a cord in a yew bow? You'll be impaled! (Oh!) When Lil John turns it up, I'm raining down arrows, And sniping Swiper Fawkes with the bite of a viper Perched sky-high with the eagle eye of a tiger! It's Allin-a-Day's work, not a feat to defeat Zorro. In this show of blows, I don't steal your flow, I just borrow. Zorro: (begins at 1:15) The father of a man in tights is no threat, I influenced the bat! You inspired his sidekick, minus the gay Hawkeye cap. You’re a Middled Aged plague! I brought Cali liberation, And now into this battle I’ve brought Katniss alliteration: Archaic archer aching for achievement against an acrobatic animal. Anti-affluence avenger? I’ll eat ya alive, call me a cannibal! Marxist marksman mopes when hope’s amiss, moaning “Marian”. Close call from the SoCal aristocrat with gall to cut this carrion! Once this dunce is shunned his bunch of chums‘ll bear the brunt Of his massive failure, this pass at arrow savior’s reign is done. So off on Tornado I’ll ride off into the sun. Hats off to this halfwit hypocrite of a haggler; I’ve won. Robin Hood: (Begins at 1:47) I'm the alpha outlaw ousting laws, Sheriff knows! Any contest to outwit authority? (Robin takes gold!) Sidekicks, lad? You rock a charlatan Chaplin! You're a Pussy in Boots in the Shadow of the Bat, man! My guile breaks the Isle's banks, while you're a write-off! Knock this Standoffish Mexican rip-off’s sombrero right off! I’ll make a deal with you: quit now or get Trumped. This domination was a tyranny Don couldn't overcome! WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? OVERRATED *An arrow is shot at the logo* RAP BATTLES OF UNDETERMINED QUALITY! *3 blinding strikes hit the logo, leaving a Z* OH GOD! THAT FUCKING HURT! Who done a winner? Robin Hood and His Merry Men Zorro and his lack of men Category:Blog posts